Taylor Garcia-Colace
'Early Life' Taylor is the youngest in her family making her the baby. She didn't mind though. She always looked up to her sisters Brianna (Brie Bella) and Stephanie (Nikki Bella). When they started wrestling she waited until she got out of high school so they could train her. 'Wrestling Career' Taylor debuted on Monday Night Raw on January 2, 2012 in a segment with her sisters, The Miz and his manager Danica Reed. She was trying to calm down her sisters before Miz did. Then when he asked if they've seen R-Truth Taylor said no but they did see Lil Jimmy before her and her sisters laughed. Then when Miz said he was glad Alberto was hurt Taylor just shrugged her shoulders saying that he's gonna get got before her sisters laughed again and hugged her. Later that night she accompained her sisters to ringside in the match against Kelly Kelly and Eve and was happy that they won. After the match Taylor ran into R-Truth and told him what he was doing to Miz is pretty cool and th at if he needs any help with Danica let her know then she walked off. On January 9th Taylor had her first singles match against Danica Reed which she won with the Bella Buster. After the match Taylor attacked Danica getting in a Brawl with her until Danica got away. Later on she was in a backstage Segment with her sisters and Ricardo Rodriguez telling her sisters that she didn't want to send Alberto a message and that Lira is becoming pissed before walking away. Later on she held back Danica from getting involved in R-Truth's beatdown with Miz. On the January 16th Edition of Raw Taylor competed in the battle royal to determine the next Divas Champion. She was one of the last two remaining Divas in the match before being eliminated by Trinity Farrelly. On the February 20th Edition of Raw Taylor was seen backstage with her sisters and Eve Torres where Eve admitted that she used Zack Ryder and that she was going to use John Cena and she wanted the Twins help along with Taylor's and Taylor said that she's out before walking away. On the February 27th Edition of Raw Taylor along with Brie accompained Nikki for her match against Kelly Kelly where Nikki won. After the match she celebrated with them. On the March 16th Edition of Smackdown Taylor was seen talking to her sisters about Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner saying that she's lucky that Bryan loves her and that if he could he would go crawling back to them before Taylor asked what they were talking abut and they just laughed at her and walked away. When they did Taylor took Nikki's phone and looked at it and smirked and sent something to her phone before walking away. On the March 23rd Edition of Smackdown Taylor along with Nikki accompained Brie to ringside for her match against Brooke which Brooke won. Afterwards Taylor was on Nikki's side about which Team she wants to win at Wrestlemania (Team Kayla) Before going to the back with them. She was also seen talking to Chelsea Benoit about something On the April 6th Edition of Smackdown Taylor accompained Nikki for her match against Beth Phoenix. Darning the match her and Kelly Kelly were Keeping Lauren Kocianski at Bay. After the match Taylor celebrated with Nikki before going to the back. On the April 27th Edition of Smackdown Taylor teamed up with Brooke Warner to take on Victoria Brown and Trinity in the first round match to determine the first ever Divas Tag Team Champions. Taylor and Brooke lost due to being DQed because Brooke going crazy again this time attacking Taylor when she tried to tag in Brooke. Later on on Backstage Fallout ''Taylor said that Brooke needs to get help before being in a match again because not only is she a danger to her opponents but she's a danger to herself. On the April 30th of Raw backstage Taylor got on to Eve for firing her sisters saying that that's not her job that's Redemption's and Eve told her to shut up or she would be fired too. Taylor told her to watch what she says because she's no longer Taylor Bella she's Taylor Garcia before walking out. After that Taylor mostly competed on Superstars and NXT until John Laurinaitis got fired. After he did and Eve went back to wrestling Taylor started messing with her. On the July 9th Edition of Raw darning the Mixed tag team match Taylor walked out and distracted Eve long enough for Brooke and CM Punk to get the win. After the match Taylor hit Eve with the Bella Buster before going to the back. On the July 16th Edition of Raw Taylor once again attacked Eve after her mixed tag team match. It was then announced that Taylor would face Eve on the Raw 1000. At Raw 1000 Taylor defeated Eve. When Eve became the assistant to Smackdown GM Trinity Farrelly Taylor has been calling her out on her BS as to being Nice to Lindsay Hennig and Cecilia Galloway. When her sisters came back Taylor has been keeping her distance from them due to them being with Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow. Hasen't been working much since they've been trying to get her to join them and she's been refusing everytime. At Payback Taylor was one of the three Divas to join Generation Barrage (The other two being Amy Hardy and Kaitlyn) 'Personal Life' Taylor is the baby sister of Brie and Nikki Bella and is extremely close to them despite them getting on her nerves sometimes. Siblings: Brie Bella (Sister), Nikki Bella (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Bella Buster *Spinning Heel Kick 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Bella Twins *Kaitlyn 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Generation Barrage 'Entrance Music' *Roc Me Out by Rihanna (Singles Theme) *You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) by Jim Johnston and Kim Sozzi (Used when teaming with and going out with her sisters plus was her second singles theme since her sisters left and until they came back) *We Are by Hollywood Undead (GB Theme 1) *It's A New Day by Adelita's Way (GB Theme 2) *Click Click Boom by Saliva (GB Theme 3) 'Twitter Account''' Taylor's twitter account is @BabyBellaTaylor she mostly uses it for updates and to talk to her sisters on there. She also talks to fans on there too. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's